TUFF Day
by Wikipedia
Summary: A fan suggested erotic fanfiction that includes Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell from the cartoon show "TUFF Puppy"! Thanks to "MR RAGE AUTHOR NR3" for suggesting this!


**T.U.F.F Headquarters**

It was another day at TUFF HQ. The spy organization had been frequently hiring new agents to work for them, but none stood out as much as Dudley Puppy. Dudley was a new recruit at TUFF, and he wasn't exactly the smartest agent in the batch. He had a partner he would work with, her name was Kitty Katswell.

Kitty had been working with TUFF for a very long time, longer than most agents, including Dudley. The two had been put together by the chief, who at the time that they would work well with one another.

Over the past few months Dudley and Kitty and both been on the same missions with each other. They disagree with each other sometimes, but in the end, they're able to save the city of Petropolis and make sure everyone lives their lives in peace, and that criminals will be locked up in prison.

At first Kitty didn't get along with Dudley well. The two are opposite genders and opposite animals. Dudley his a mix bred dog and Kitty is a mix bred cat. Both are good at their jobs however, and as the months progressed, the two have formed a long lasting relationship with each other.

Dudley and Kitty had just gotten done with a secret mission, putting the well known criminal " The Chameleon", back behind bars once again.

"What a day! I've already lost count how many times the chameleon as broken out of prison!" Kitty said walking out of the TUFF headquarters along with Dudley.

"He'll probably break out again! Then we'll have to take him down, again!" Dudley said in a fashionably joking manner, "We'll be there to get him for like, who knows, the 100th time!"

"Yeah you're probably right, he always has loopholes in his evil plans anyway," Kitty said, approaching her car to leave and go home.

Kitty looked at Dudley, she was giving him a ride home. All he wore was a black shirt, which matched his nose and ears. For once she thought he looked attractive.

"Hey Dudley, you wanna hang out at my home for awhile?" Kitty asked in attempt to stay with him longer.

"Sure! Do you guys have dog treats there?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, yeah we do," Kitty said, knowing she had no dog treats at her home. She did have one in her purse though, that she was saving for later.

The two agents got into the car and Kitty drove towards her house.

Dudley fell asleep almost instantly, which Kitty found to be funny.

"Oh Dudley, you're so adorable," Kitty said quietly to herself, with the sound of the car engine and wind preventing Dudley from ever hearing what she had said.

Kitty parked next to her house, her car on the side of the concrete curb.

"Dudley! Dudley wake up we're here!" Kitty shouted.

"Who? What? Why?" Dudley shouted in a started manner. Dudley was known for being a big jokester, and being a little light headed as well.

"We're at my house silly, get out of the car," Kitty giggled.

The two left the car and walked towards her front door. They both walked in and Kitty closed then locked the wooden door behind them. Kitty's house was nicely furnished, everything was neat and clean.

"Wow Kitty, you really know how to keep a home clean!" Dudley said, admiring it's cleanliness.

"Thanks Dudley, I am a cat after all," Kitty said, "Hey, I'm going to take a shower, I smell, do you mind waiting for me, here in the living room, I'll turn the TV on."

"Yeah sure thing Kitty! Oh wait! Can you turn it to my favorite channel?" Dudley excitedly asked.

"What channel is that?" Kitty asked as she grabbed the TV remote from her coffee table.

"The dog channel!" Dudley said.

"Okay, well just sit here, I'll be back in a bit." Kitty said, going upstairs to take a shower.

 **20 Minutes Later**

 _Man this channel is awesome! Dogs and more dogs everywhere! WAIT! I'm a dog!_

Dudley was thinking thoughts to himself, Kitty was still upstairs, and it had been about twenty minutes since she had gone upstairs.

Suddenly, Kitty began to walk downstairs.

"Hey Dudley," Kitty said in a seducing voice. Kitty was wearing nothing but lingerie that was all black. Her breasts half exposed by the laced bra she was wearing. She wore black stockings that went up to her mid thigh, and black laced underwear.

"Um Kitty, what are you wearing?" Dudley asked in confusion.

Dudley didn't know what was going on, he had never been exposed to sexy woman in such a way Kitty was exposing herself.

"Oh Dudley! I got a treat for you!" Kitty said, revealing a treat she was holding behind her back.

"Oh boy!" Dudley said running up to Kitty. "Can I have it now?"

Dudley still didn't know what was going on.

"Sure you can have it, come to my room first," Kitty said, leading Dudley upstairs into her bedroom. She was about to change Dudley's life.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"Oh fuck Dudley, keeping licking your treat!" Kitty moaned as she stuffed her mouth with Dudley's dick. Kitty managed to put Dudley and herself into a "69" position. She had told Dudley what they are doing, but he didn't get it at first. She then shoved half the dog treat inside of her pussy, and convinced Dudley to keep licking it.

"I don't know what you're doing to my private parts Kitty, but keep doing it! It feels good!" Dudley shouted as he kept licking the treat the was shoved into Kitty's pussy. Dudleys tongue was big enough so that he could lick the treat and her pussy at the same time.

Kitty didn't say another word, and continued to stuff her mouth with Dudley's cock. She used her tongue to wrap around and lick it as much as she could, and she used her hands to fondle his big heavy balls that were full of cum. Kitty had always had a crush on Dudley, and now there was no going back.

Kitty's pussy was creaming cum. She was still wearing all of her lingerie and her black stockings. Her moans were blocked by Dudley's big cock. It wasn't long, but it was thick and juicy. She continued to suck on his dick more and more until Dudley shouted, "Kitty! Something is coming out!"

"I know Dudley, mmmmmm mmph, it's your cum, mmmmm," Kitty said taking his cock in and out of her mouth to talk to him. Dudley came a lot, his thick ropes of cum splashed onto Kitty's face and the inside of her mouth. She licked her lips covered with cum. Dudley groaned, but he continued to lick his dog treat. Kitty was close to orgasm.

"Oh fuck Dudley! You're gonna make me squirt too!" Kitty moaned as she began to suck Dudley's dick again. Kitty came with the treat still in her pussy. The cum squirted onto the treat and onto Dudley's chest, neck, and face. The two continued their sexual adventures until they both fell asleep in the same bed. They loved each other, and Dudley learned something new. How to pleasure a girl.


End file.
